Evangeline Salvatore/Season 2
Directly following the events of the season one finale, Founder's Day, Evangeline is seen at the hospital with Bonnie waiting for Elena to arrive after she was told of Caroline's situation. As they wait for Elena to arrive, Bonnie asks Evangeline if she could give Caroline some of her blood to heal her. Evangeline is hesitant on the idea, claiming that she isn't entirely sure what her blood would do to Caroline - if it would heal her properly or not - what with her not being a normal vampire. When Damon and Elena arrive, Damon then suggests then he gives Caroline some of his blood. Elena turns it down immediately, but Bonnie agrees. Evangeline leaves the hospital, intent on going back home to the boarding house to get some rest however she soon receives a call from Stefan telling her that Katherine is in town. She quickly joins Stefan, Damon and Elena at the Gilbert house, where they then talk about what Katherine wants. Evangeline initially isn't that alarmed about Katherine's arrival into Mystic Falls however that quickly changes once she is informed on what Katherine did to John, Elena's "uncle". Evangeline is also told by Stefan for the first time that Elena is Katherine's descendant and doppelganger. The next day, Evangeline pays her respect to the Lockwood Family after the tragic death of Tyler's father, Richard Lockwood. At the funeral, Evangeline notices Daniel, whom she instantly recognizes to be a new comer to the town. She later finds out that he is Tyler's cousin from his father's side of the family. .]] Evangeline soon left the Lockwood mansion and joined Stefan, Damon and Elena out in the garden after she learns of Katherine's attack on Stefan. Whilst discussing Katherine's motives, Damon points out his suspicions towards the Lockwood family (especially Mason) that he had since Richard was affected by the Gilbert device. He tells Evangeline to snoop around the Lockwood property to see if she can find anything that would acknowledge Damon's suspicions. Evangeline isn't pleased with the idea and annoyed that Damon thinks he can use her as a personal minion, however she eventually gives in just to shut him up. Later that day, once the funeral was over and the guest were gone, Evangeline snuck back onto the Lockwood property to do as Damon requested. She finds nothing, however she is eventually caught snooping around by Daniel. He tells her that she is trespassing on private property and has to leave. Once Evangeline leaves, she returns to Damon and tells him she found nothing. Damon isn't entirely convinced by Evangeline's lack of evidence, and continues to pursue his suspicions that the Lockwood's have a supernatural family secret. Despite the latest events, the next day Evangeline offers to help Elena set up for the carnival as Caroline, who was suppose to be in charge of organizing the event, is stuck in hospital. She expresses no desire to attend the carnival, however later that night Stefan talks her into it, explaining that she needs a night where she feels like a regular 18 year old girl. It is at the carnival that Evangeline sees Daniel again, finding him at the arm wrestling match. She decides to challenge him, confident that her vampire strength will allow her to win however she underestimates his strength and finds herself struggling to win the match. She then quickly uses both her hands to try and win as a last resort, but still loses. Category:Caity95